This invention relates to a map with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded.
In maps of the abovementioned kind a pattern of folding lines serves to permit the map to be folded into a handy format. The disadvantage is that to find a certain point or certain region on the map it is necessary to unfold the map as a whole to have a general view of the whole region shown by the map.
The problem of the invention is to provide a map which can be viewed successively from east to west and from north to south or vice versa without the whole map having to be unfolded.
This problem is solved for a map of the abovementioned kind in that two portions connected via a common center area and each having a plurality of parallel folding lines are drawn in a direction parallel to two parallel limiting lines, the map being folded on successive lines alternatingly in opposite directions so as to form a plurality of flaps.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are the subject of the subclaims.
In the inventive map the width of the flaps can be disposed in equidistant portions or increase or decrease, or increase and decrease, with increasing distance from the center area. In the latter embodiment it is advantageous if the flap edges coming to lie near the center line of the center area lie one above the other, and the flap edges coming to lie near the side edges of the center area are successively offset laterally. Alternatively the map can be formed so that the flap edges coming to lie near the center line of the center area are successively offset laterally by a constant amount, and the flap edges coming to lie near the side edges of the center area lie one above the other.
Further it is possible to form the map so that the flap edges coming to lie near the center line of the center area are successively offset laterally by a constant amount, and the flap edges coming to lie near the side edges of the center area are also offset laterally by a constant amount, preferably the same constant amount. The common advantage of these embodiments is that the lateral offset of the flap edges makes an area of an adjacent flap visible which can be marked in color or in the form of numbers, symbols or letters. The order of these numbers and letters or a possible choice of color according to the rainbow thus makes it possible to relate the map contents shown on the flaps to the position of the geographical region shown in the flap area relative to the total geographical region depicted by the map.
According to preferred embodiments of the inventive map it can be provided that the flap edges coming to lie near the center line of the center area lie one above the other, and the flap edges coming to lie near the side edges of the center area come to lie at two different distances from the center line so as to create two classes of flaps of different width. This can be advantageous for special applications of the map or representations on the map.
It is likewise advantageous if the flaps are provided with information lines starting at right angles from the longitudinal axis of the center area and representing connections between informative remarks on the center area and corresponding reference areas on the areas of the flaps. This establishes an association of information given on the center area with corresponding areas on the areas of the flaps which show this information or explain it further.
With the inventive map it is possible and advantageous to dispose a plurality of center areas one above or below the other in order to enlarge the area of the total geographical region shown by the map. The special feature of this embodiment is the abovementioned marking of flaps with the aid of numbers, symbols or letters or in accordance with the colors of the rainbow which is advantageous in making such map flaps of two adjacent center areas which show adjacent geographical regions of the map especially easy and quick to find.
By disposing two or more center areas one above the other and forming a further corresponding folding line as a double folding line (two parallel folding lines spaced a few millimeters apart) one obtains an advantageous xe2x80x9cbook formxe2x80x9d for the folded map, with a spine in the area of the double folding line on which a name can be printed. The map can thus be placed in a book shelf and found easily like a book. The title of the map can be integrated, so as to result automatically upon folding and not need to be additionally printed separately in the usual way.
When two or more center areas are disposed one above the other, the contact lines of the portions disposed one above the other are slitted so that it is possible to turn the individual flaps even when the two or more portions are folded up. One does not slit the second last lateral flaps or one of the previous flaps of each portion page to prevent the portions from falling apart. One does not slit a randomly placed center area or two or more connected center areas or the second last lateral flaps or one of the previous flaps of each portion page to prevent the portions from falling apart.
According to an important embodiment of the inventive map it is provided that the plurality of upper and lower flap edges coming to lie one above or below the other have an intermeshing edge form in order to permit geographical regions having the same longitude but different latitude to be found quickly. It can be provided that the intermeshing edges have a wavy form, the number of waves of an edge being given for the position of the flaps disposed one below or above the other within the total structure of flaps. Alternatively it can be provided that the intermeshing edges have the form of zigzag lines, the number of zigzag lines of an edge being given for the position of the flaps disposed one below or above the other within the total structure of flaps.
According to a further embodiment the center area or the plurality of center areas can be disposed off-center.
Obviously, the inventive map is also suitable for representing nongeographical structures.
The invention relates in addition to a map with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded.
In maps of the abovementioned kind a pattern of folding lines serves to permit the map to be folded into a handy format. The disadvantage is that to find a certain point or area on the map it is necessary to unfold the map as a whole to have a general view of the whole region shown by the map.
The problem of the invention is further to provide a map which can be viewed successively from east to west and from north to south or vice versa without the whole map having to be unfolded.
A map with the inventive folding pattern can be either foldable unidirectionally, i.e. from left to right or from right to left in the hand of the viewer, or foldable bidirectionally, i.e. from left to right or from right to left and from top to bottom or from bottom to top in the hand of the viewer. With both unidirectionally and bidirectionally foldable maps it is desirable to be able to recognize the content of individual folding portions even in the folded state of the map if possible. For a unidirectionally foldable map with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded, two portions connected via a common center area and each having a plurality of parallel folding lines being disposed in a direction parallel to two parallel limiting lines of the center area, the portions being folded in successive lines alternatingly in opposite directions so as to form a plurality of flaps, this problem is solved in that the length of the flaps decreases with the distance from the center area, or increases on the outer side.
The length of the flaps can thereby decrease linearly with the distance from the center area, or the length of the flaps can decrease with the distance from the center area by a given, constant amount in each case. These solutions have in common that a part of each portion remains unhidden by the other map portions in the folded state of the map so as to create a portion area which remains inspectable for the viewer of the folded map and on which information on the content of the particular portion can be provided. According to preferred embodiments of a map with such a folding line pattern, the center area is foldable along a center folding line, the center folding line being formed in particular as a strip provided with two parallel folding lines so that the map has the format of a book in the folded state.
A bidirectionally foldable map is provided according to the invention with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded, at least two flaps connected via a common center area being provided which are each disposed laterally of two first parallel limiting lines of the center area, the center area and the flaps being foldable along a center folding line thereof and a plurality of maps being connected via second limiting lines of their respective center areas. The particular center areas of this map are preferably foldable along two perpendicular center folding lines, one of the center folding lines of the center area preferably being formed as a strip provided with two parallel folding lines.
In this inventive map four or more flaps connected via a common center area are preferably provided which are each disposed laterally of two first parallel limiting lines of the center area, the center area and each of the flaps being foldable along two perpendicular center folding lines thereof.
In addition it is preferably provided in this inventive map that at every second limiting line of the center area two map parts are provided which are connected with the center area and with one of the flaps via corresponding folding lines in each case.
Another bidirectionally foldable map is provided according to the invention with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded, two portions connected via a common center area and each having a plurality of parallel folding lines being disposed in a direction parallel to two first parallel limiting lines of the center area, the map being folded on successive lines alternatingly in opposite directions so as to form a plurality of flaps, the center area being foldable along two perpendicular center folding lines, and the flaps each having at least one folding line extending parallel to one of the center lines of the center area and provided in sections with slits extending parallel to the other of the center lines of the center area.
In this inventive map, too, one of the center folding lines of the center area is preferably formed as a strip provided with two parallel folding lines.
In this inventive map the plurality of parallel folding lines can fundamentally be formed so that the folding lines are disposed in equidistant portions. In the folded state of the map a portion thus covers the one located in front of it.
Alternatively the plurality of parallel folding lines can be formed so that their distance from at least one edge of the flaps successively decreases or increases or alternatingly decreases and increases. This permits individual portion areas not to be covered by the portions disposed in front of them in the folded state of the map and thus to remain inspectable for a viewer of the map so that information can be provided on these areas on the content in the particular map portion. Such inspectable areas are also created by the distance of the plurality of parallel folding lines from at least one edge of the flaps alternatingly decreasing and increasing, this embodiment being advantageous in that it also permits large-area portions toward the edges of the map.
According to preferred embodiments of all inventive maps it is provided that at least one partial portion of at least one of the folding lines is formed as a perforated or slitted line or perforated or slitted double line.
It is alternatively provided according to preferred embodiments that a part of the map area contains at least one line perforated with holes or slits.
Said holes preferably have a diameter and spacing in the range of 0.1 mm to 3 mm, and said slits preferably have a length in the range of 0.2 mm to 12 mm and a spacing in the range of 0.1 mm to 3 mm.
The inventive map can for example be fastened to the back of a book or brochure between the pages of the book or brochure. A first part of the map can thereby be connected with the book via an area having a perforation line extending parallel to the back, and a second part of the map be foldable in the direction of the first part, thereby creating a foldable map which can be separated from the book or brochure. The first and second map parts can have further folding lines for folding the separable map further so that the latter can be made very small and find room in a shirt pocket for example. The map can contain preperforated or folded lines which are formed parallel and/or perpendicular to the direction of the perforation line of the area adjacent to the back.
The perforation holes preferably have a diameter and spacing in the range of 0.1 mm to 3 mm. Alternatively to perforation holes, the perforation line can have slits having a length in the range of 0.2 mm to 12 mm and spacing in the range of 0.1 mm to 3 mm.
The invention also relates to a map with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded.
In maps of the abovementioned kind a pattern of folding lines serves to permit the map to be folded into a handy format. The disadvantage is that to find a certain point or area on the map it is necessary to unfold the map as a whole to have a general view of the whole region shown by the map.
The problem of the invention is also to provide a map which can be viewed successively from east to west or vice versa without the whole map having to be unfolded.
This problem is solved for a map of the abovementioned kind by a plurality of first equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines at a first distance apart between which second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines at a second distance apart are disposed, the second distance being half as great as the first distance, and the second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines being formed by a line of two successive first equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines, and the map being folded on the two folding lines of a second equidistant parallel pair of folding lines in the same or opposite directions so as to form pull-up flaps.
According to a preferred embodiment of the inventive map the folded map shows different geographical regions on its front and back. The possible utilization of the front and back of the inventive map makes it possible to accommodate a certain geographical region on a map whose dimensions are half as great as a map which can be printed only on its front by reason of its special folding.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the inventive map a central pair of folding lines of the first equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines is provided which is folded along its center line extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis. This permits the map to be folded so that the flap areas of a contiguous surface of the map form pull-up areas which can accommodate additional information or advertising information. According to a further preferred embodiment of the inventive map it is provided that the areas of the flaps formed by the second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines contain additional information on the regions shown on the front or back of the map and/or advertising information. This makes it possible to show additional information or advertising information on certain geographical regions in the area of the places on the map where these regions are shown.
Obviously, maps with the inventive folding pattern are also suitable for representing nongeographical structures.
The invention furthermore relates to a map with a pattern of folding lines along which the map can be folded.
In maps Of the abovementioned kind a pattern of folding lines serves to permit the map to be folded into a handy format. The disadvantage is that to find a certain point or area on the map it is necessary to unfold the map as a whole to have a general view of the whole region shown by the map.
The problem of the invention is furthermore to provide a map which can be viewed successively from east to west or vice versa without the whole map having to be unfolded.
This problem is solved for a map of the abovementioned kind by two portions connected via a common center area and each having a plurality of first equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines at a first distance apart between which second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines at a second distance apart are disposed, the second distance being half as great as the first distance, and the second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines being formed by a line of two successive first equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines, and the map being folded on the two lines of a second equidistant parallel pair of folding lines in opposite directions so as to form pull-up flaps, the two portions connected via a common center area being folded in opposite directions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the inventive map the folded map shows different geographical regions on its front and back. The possible utilization of the front and back of the inventive map makes it possible to accommodate a certain geographical region on a map whose dimensions are half as great as a map which can be printed only on its front by reason of its special folding.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the inventive map the areas of the flaps formed by the second equidistant parallel pairs of folding lines contain additional information on the regions shown on the front or back of the map and/or advertising information. This makes it possible to show information or advertising information on certain geographical regions in the area of the places on the map where these regions are shown.
The flap edges coming to lie near the center area can lie one above the other and be laterally offset from the two parallel limiting lines of the center area by a constant amount. The center area can be formed as the back wall of a book.